Friendly Pretty Cure
Friendly Pretty Cure (フレンドリープリキュア) is a series created by SingMeloetta, which is not a part of their main meta series. The main theme is of the series is friendship. Story * Friendly Pretty Cure Episodes The Friendship Kingdom is the place that is responsible for creating all of the friendship and harmony through the universe, with the help of their own Friendship Pretty Cure. However, when they discover that one of the Pretty Cure is at high risk for being taken by Negative, an evil organization who wants to take over Friendship Kingdom and rid the world of friendship, it's a race against time to defeat Negative. Characters Cures Alana Fuki Alana Fuki is a popular girl who, to her friends is seemingly great at everything she tries to do, (even though her true hobbies are baking sweets and singing) which, unbeknownst to her, is pushing one of her closest friends away from her. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Sweet. [[Kaede Roumaru|'Kaede Roumaru']] Kaede is by far the sportiest and most active of the cures, being especially into basketball, and is planning to get into track in the future. She seems to forget things a lot of the time, but is always happy to help out her friends whenever she can. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Courage. [[Chika Amagawa|'Chika Amagawa']] Chika is a very smart and very busy girl who always studies to the point of perfection. This can make her hard to relate to at times, but once you get to know her, you can see that she's just like any other average girl. Her theme color is yellow, and her cure identity is Cure Wisdom. Shion Tsubasa Shion is always happy to make other people laugh, and she jokes around with her friends a lot. She does not currently know what she is going to do with her future, however, and tends to put herself down a lot because of that fact. Her theme color is orange and her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Laugh. Madoka Nomi Madoka is very passionate about her love for singing, and has wanted to become a singer since she was very young, and it usually shows in her audition results. However, early in the current school year, her uncle passed away, which has troubled her passion through the year, and has created lots of negativity inside her. Her theme color is purple, and her cure name is Cure Desire. Mascot Bobble (ボブル) Bobble is a mascot fairy from the Friend Kingdom, sent to assist the Pretty Cure on their mission to defeat the Negative. Villains (Negative) Negative 'is an organization, lead by Enemie, that is bent on ridding the human worlds of friendship and bonds, and making the Friendship Kingdom powerless in the process. * Envie works to inspire jealousy in the hearts of people on Earth. She controls many of the Kiraino seen in the series * Douleur is the second in command to Negative. He makes people feel depressed and angry with their current situation. He keeps talking to Madoka, trying to convince her to join Negative. ** Dark Desire is a Dark Cure created by Greiver in order to intimidate Madoka into joining Negative. Her personality is the "dark side" of Madoka's. * Kiraino are the main monsters of the series. Supporting Characters * Queen Harmonia: The queen of the Friendship Kingdom. Locations * Friendship Kingdom: A kingdom that grows and maintains all of the friendships and bonds on Earth and in the kingdom itself. It is ruled by Queen Harmonia. Items * 'Bond Bracelet (ボンドブレスレット) The main transformation items of the season. Trivia * The main characters are based off of SingMeloetta's closest friends in real life. ** Cure Desire is based off of herself. Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Friendly Pretty Cure